


Hydrate Or Diedrate

by maddiebug



Series: Hydrate Or Die-drate and other helpful reminders [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Swearing, hydrate or diedrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: On one hot Parisian day, a certain superhero forgets to drink enough water. Luckily, her partner carries around a huge water bottle everywhere.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Hydrate Or Die-drate and other helpful reminders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876243
Comments: 11
Kudos: 197





	Hydrate Or Diedrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack I don't know what this is. 
> 
> Also I was planning on posting this yesterday but instead you got that other fic so you get this today.

When Marinette got to school, she had a headache, but she wasn't worried about it. 

It was a stress headache, she told herself. Her head hurt because there was so much pressure being put on her as Ladybug and Marinette.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she hadn't drank any water all day. 

She sat down next to Alya, as usual, and sighed. "My head hurts."

"Girl, did you get enough sleep?"

"No." Marinette replied honestly. "I think its just stress though."

"That sucks girl. Hope you feel better."

Adrien, who conveniently sat right in front of Marinette, turned around. "You know, whenever I get a headache, its usually because I'm dehydrated."

"I'm fine." Marinette smiled. "Thanks."

"Sunshine is right." Alya took a sip of water from her water bottle. "Especially now, when the weather is getting hotter, it's important to hydrate."

"I know." 

"I never go anywhere without my water bottle." Alya took another sip. "Its a life-saver."

"Well, I never go anywhere with a water bottle. I'm fine." Marinette shrugged. "I'm always a little dehydrated."

"That doesn't sound fine." 

"Marinette, that sounds bad." Adrien pulled out his huge, neon green, sticker-covered water bottle, that had to hold at least a half-gallon of water. "You should always have a waterbottle."

"Thanks for the advice guys, but ill manage."

Her friends looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, fine, I'll grab a water bottle when I go home for lunch." That seemed to satisfy her friends. "I'm just telling you, its a stress headache."

...

Marinette did not go home for lunch.

Well, she meant to, but school got out early.

It got out early because of an Akuma attack.

And, as Ladybug, she had to fight the Akuma.

With her giant pounding headache.

It was hard to think, even harder to run across rooftops after a giant lizard monster, but somehow, she managed to purify the butterfly.

(Actually, Chat Noir did most of the work and was very concerned for her.)

When she was standing still, it felt like the ground was spinning under her feet. 

"Ladybug?"

It was like someone was calling her name. Distantly.

"Ladybug?"

She heard it again.

"Ladybug? Are you okay?"

Whoa. Weird.

She blinked, and Chat Noir was standing in front of her, waving a hand right in front of her face. "Ladybug, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good fight." She held out her fist.

"Good job!" He bumped it. "You just seemed a little out of it."

"Nah, I'm good." Her head was pounding. She was lying through her teeth. Maybe she did need some water.

"Are you sure? You're swaying from side to side. Maybe you should sit down."

"Okay." Ladybug sat down. "My head hurts."

"You look pale." He sat down next to her. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're a cute kitty-cat."

"Ladybug, you're like really out of it."

She giggled. "I'm just a little dehydrated."

"Then you're not fine. You should really drink some water." Chat Noir sighed. "What is it with cute girls and forgetting to drink water? Do you want to get heat stroke?"

That was the last thing Ladybug registered before it all went dark.

Then next thing she knew, she was lying on Chat Noir's lap, on a rooftop. 

"What?"

"Good, you're awake. I think you passed out from dehydration."

"Yeah, my head hurts." She sat up... which was the wrong move.

"I know."

Her vision started to black out at the edges. "I'm gonna lay back down. That was weird."

"You should drink some water." 

"I don't have a waterbottle." 

"Well, I do." Chat Noir handed her the largest waterbottle she had ever seen. It had to be at least the same size as Adrien's. And the same color. "You should drink."

"What about germs?"

"I'm not sick, Bug, and honestly, its more important that you just drink water right now."

She took the water bottle with her hands, (her bare hands, the part of her mind that was worried about revealing her identity noted). 

She took a few sips, slowly, feeling her headache receed. "Maybe I did need to drink water."

"I know bug."

"Thanks kitty."

"Look, if you don't drink water, I'm gonna start carrying a second waterbottle around for you."

"Pshhh, you don't know where I live." 

"Sure." 

She took some more sips of water, before looking at the waterbottle in her hands.

"This is a nice Ladybug sticker." She giggled. "Its just like the one on Adrien's water bottle.

Chat Noir froze. "Really? What an odd-"

She started looking at all sides of the waterbottle. "In fact, all of these are just like the ones on Adrien's."

Chat snatched the water bottle away from her. "Hahah you're totally just seeing things. Who's Adrien anyways?"

"Only the love of my life." She smiled.

"He must have good taste in waterbottles- wait what?"

"What?"

"Really? You're in love with him?"

"I know your secret." She whispered.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." He shook his head. "I never thought it would happen like this."

"You stole Adrien's water bottle."

And then, he did the inexplicable. He started laughing. Hard. "No, I-"

"Hey, don't laugh at me. That's mean."

"Some day," he chuckled, "some day, you'll think this is hilarious."

"Your face is hilarious."

Chat sighed. "Marinette, I'm going to carry you home."

"My knight in shining armor."

"Yeah." He took a breath. "You need to drink some more water, stay hydrated. I'll tell your parents that you passed out."

"They don't need to be worried, I'm fine."

"You're not. You passed out. They should be a little worried."

"Okay, okay, ill drink water."

"And then, tomorrow, if you're feeling better, we can talk about what just happened."

"Sounds like a plan partner."

"Great." 

Marinette was quiet as Chat Noir carried her home, through the balcony, setting her in her bed. 

"Get some rest."

"I Will."

"And drink water."

"I will." 

"Thanks. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya-" as Chat started to leave, Marinette had a thought. "Hey, how did you know where I lived?"

Chat froze. He was like a deer caught in headlights. "Lucky guess?"

"Ahh okay. Makes sense. Bye kitty."

"Bye. Love you, Marinette." He slipped out the door with a little wave.

After Chat left, she rolled her eyes. "Of course, he's flirty even when I'm dying. Typical."

Then, a few moments later.

"Did he just call me Marinette?????!!" 

And then.

"Oh my God he knows I'm in love with Adrien."

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who gets headaches on a daily basis (usually from stress or looking at screens too long), let me offer you some advice: drink water. Unless you know you've been drinking a ton of water, when you get a bad headache, drink water. It doesn't completely solve it, but it usually lessens the ache. Also just drink water in General my dudes  
> 
> 
> Uhh yeah, let me know what you think??
> 
> Also, so far in this series, we've got "hydrate or Die-drate" and "next time, remember to wear sunscreen" which are unrelated but are both reveals that happen because Ladybug and/or Chat Noir are forgetful. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making more reveal fics like "wear your mask in public," or "eat food before you donate blood" Idk if you have any suggestions that are in a similar train of thought, where the title is a helpful reminder, let me know and I might write them?
> 
> .......
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
